[unreadable] This application is for a post-doctoral training program that will prepare behavioral scientists for research careers in the study of healthy development of children and adolescents, at the Wellesley Centers for Women (WCW) and Wellesley College. The goal of the program is to provide systematic research training to women and men with doctoral degrees in behavioral sciences in order to prepare them for research careers that will significantly influence the research agenda in their fields. Particular attention will be paid to recruit trainees from racial and ethnic groups currently underrepresented in the behavioral sciences. The research training will focus on variations in race and ethnicity, gender, and social class as these interact with risk and resiliency factors contributing to the healthy development of children and adolescents. This information is intended to advance the understanding of the behavioral and social-contextual foundations of health disparities that have been documented to exist across demographic groups. The training will be closely coordinated with a number of extramurally funded grants directed by the key personnel that focus on risk and resiliency in child and adolescent development in diverse populations. While receiving instruction through seminars (development from early childhood through young adulthood, cultural issues in developmental research, research methods for studying and collecting data from diverse populations, ethics, writing for publication, and presentation skills), the trainees will participate in ongoing research under the supervision of a preceptor. They will also receive instruction and mentoring in developing their own research project, and specific assistance in writing successful grant applications. The postdoctoral trainees will commit to a minimum of two years in the training program with the expectation that at the end of this period each trainee will have 1) submitted at least one research application to an external funding agency for a K Award, as a principal investigator on a small grant (R03), or a co-Principal Investigator on an R01 application; 2) submitted for publication in peer-reviewed journals at least one sole or first-authored paper and one joint-authored paper; and 3) submitted paper applications to at least two juried conferences (e.g., Society for Research in Child Development; American Public Health Association; Society for Neuroscience; American Sociological Association, American Psychological Association; Society for Adolescent Research). In spite of their association with an undergraduate institution, the preceptors of the proposed training have had extensive experience in mentoring and supporting early-career researchers and success in recruiting scholars from underrepresented groups for further training. [unreadable] [unreadable]